In the field of medical testing, samples of liquids, such as urine, frequently are tested. The results of such tests reflect the condition of the sample tested, which may or may not be representative of the sample taken, or of the material being produced by the patient. Various attempts have been made to render the sample tested as nearly as possible representative of the sample taken. With substances such as urine, this may be complicated by the fact that the distribution of urine may differ chemically at different locations within the bladder. Thus, heavier materials may settle to the bottom of the bladder, particularly with a quiescent patient, so that test results based on the first urine to be discharged can be quite misleading.
Various attempts have been made to overcome such difficulties, including the so-called "Mid-stream Catch" apparatus and techniques. Typically, however, they are messy, not infrequently because patients cannot exercise the necessary degree of bladder control, and often lead to test inaccuracies because of contamination from hands, receptacles, etc.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a liquid test receptacle which is structurally simple and is effective to segregate initial portions of the sample taken from later portions.